


Laura Hale - Matchmaker Extraordinaire

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Laura Hale, F/F, Graduate Student Derek, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Matchmaker Laura, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Laura wants is for her brother to be happy and he would be if he would just listen to her for once in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Hale - Matchmaker Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a matchmaker Laura fic and this is what happened.

The thing about Laura Hale is, she’s a great fucking sister, she’s the best god damn older sister anyone could ask for, but she also likes to meddle a little bit too much.It’s just that if everyone took her advice life would be **so much better** and that does double for her idiot younger brother Derek. 

“I am perfectly capable of finding my own date to Uncle Peter’s wedding Laura,” Derek grumbled, they were sitting at a table at an on campus Starbucks at Berkley.Laura took a sip of her iced latte while Derek spoke.

“I’m sure you are, but if you _did_ want me to set you up with someone, Lydia has a friend who I think you’d get along with.” Laura explained, her voice a little softer.Derek hadn’t dated anyone in a while, not since Jennifer.

“The last time I went out with someone you knew I ended up stranded in Vegas because she married some guy she met at a blackjack table.” Derek huffed out, “I know you remember that because Jennifer is your best friend.”

“To be fair, I told you not to go out with her.” Laura said, it was true, she had told Derek several times not to date Jen, she was a ton of fun but terrible at relationships.Derek rolled his eyes and Laura stood up, grabbing her coffee, “I’ve got a class to teach, but think about it, Lydia actually likes this guy and that’s saying something.”

“Lydia has terrible taste, she’s dating you,” Derek huffed and opened his laptop to start work on his thesis. 

Laura walked across campus and taught her psych 101 class before heading to her apartment where her girlfriend, Lydia Martin, was sitting at the kitchen table, complex math textbooks open all around her, her long red hair tied into a bun on her head, glasses slipping down her button nose. “Oh good you’re home,” Lydia said, turning to Laura and kissing her. “Want to get Thai for dinner?”

“That sounds perfect,” Laura said as she set her bag down on a chair and ran a hand through her long dark hair and leaned against the counter.“I’m rethinking this whole PhD thing.”

“Liar,” Lydia said as she stood up and stretched her black shirt riding up and exposing a strip of her creamy skin, “Mind if I invite Stiles? Maybe Derek will actually let us introduce them if you know him and can vouch for him too.”

“I doubt that, but yeah, invite him and maybe we can plan a sneaky way to get them in a room together.” Laura said, stifling a yawn.She was in her sixth year of her PhD program at Berkley, teaching two classes as an adjunct professor and working on her dissertation.Every morning she woke up glad that she had completed her required internship the summer before, so that she didn’t have that to deal with too.With any luck she would be done with her diss and her defense by May and officially be Dr. Laura Hale.

Lydia was in her fourth year of her PhD in applied mathematics and was on track to finish in just about a year.She and Laura had been together for almost as long as Lydia has been at Berkley.Lydia was three years younger than Laura, 25 to Laura’s 28.“Come on, Stiles is meeting us at Thai Tanic.”

Laura hadn’t met the infamous Stiles yet, he was apparently one of Lydia’s best friends from high school, had gone to college with her in New York City and had just finished law school at Georgetown the year prior.He wasn’t what she had expected.He was working as a Federal Court clerk in San Francisco but she would never have guessed that by looking at him.His hair was disheveled, like he had just gotten out of bed, he was wearing a worn red flannel over a Captain America shirt, his jeans looked like he had owned them for several years, he had on converse sneakers. 

“Hey! You must be the famous Laura!” Stiles said with a wide smile, extending his hand to shake hers, he had very nice hands, Laura noted.

“That’s me, and you’re Stiles, Lydia talks about you all the time.” Laura said with an easy smile as they sat down.It was late enough in the evening that the restaurant wasn’t too busy.

“All terrible things, I’m sure,” Stiles said with an easy laugh.“Lyds, how’s the math business going? Still on track to win that Fields Medal before you’re 30?”

She gave him a small smile that made Laura’s heart flutter and Lydia responded, “Of course I am, did you ever doubt me Stilinski?”

“No, no I didn’t,” Stiles laughed again.Dinner continued in that fashion, lots of laughter and talk about school, work, and their mutual friends.The more she watched, the more Laura could really see Stiles and Derek together. 

“How’s Scott doing?” Lydia asked as she pushed her half eaten pad Thai toward Stiles, who dug in without missing a beat.Laura would guess this was how things worked for them in high school and while they were both at Columbia for undergrad. 

“He’s great, you’ll be getting the engagement announcement for him and Kira any day now,” Stiles said with a grin, “How’s Allison? I haven’t heard from her in ages.”

“Still in France, she met a guy there and they’re traipsing around wine country,” Lydia said with a smile.“So I have a confession, we may have had an ulterior motive for inviting you to dinner.”

“I suspected as much, who are you trying to set me up with now because if you remember correctly the last person I dated that you knew I ended up homeless for a month and sleeping on your couch.” Stiles said, laughing a little bit looking nervous.

“One, I told you **not** to move in with Theo and two you can’t blame me for him, I didn’t introduce him thinking you’d get together,” Lydia said with a frown, “And it was only three weeks on my couch, don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m still going with no,” Stiles said and Lydia didn’t push it.

When they got home that night Laura flopped onto the bed and groaned, “So we have to sneak set them up, they’re prefect for each other.”

“We could have a dinner party?” Lydia said, her head resting on Laura’s chest, “Once you finish your diss?”

“That’s like a two months off,” Laura said, but added, “But that should work. Peter's wedding isn't until July.”

—————

Derek’s favorite part of his Masters of Public Policy program was that his Judicial Processes class had speakers every Thursday.He was in his second, and last, year of his program and he already had a job lined up in Nancy Pelosi’s office after he finished.  It was perfect for his interests and would be a great leg up in the public polity world.

“Today we have a Federal Court clerk speaking to us,” Professor Finstock said, “He looks about 18 years old, but Judge Smith claims he’s 25 and a graduate of Georgetown Law School so listen to him.”Derek laughed, Finstock was a weird dude. “His names, Stiles - wait really? Okay, it’s Stiles Stilinksi.”

Derek watched as a guy wearing a perfectly fitted gray suit with a navy dress shirt and darker gray tie walked to the front of the room.He had his hair neatly parted to the side, his eyes were bright and Derek was struck by how absolutely beautiful this guy was.“I’m Stiles, I’m clerking for Judge Smith in the Northern District of California Federal Court, which is a mouthful so don’t make me say it again.” 

Everyone laughed and Stiles leaned against the desk, hands in his pockets, “If you let me talk I’ll probably ramble so let’s do this Q&A style, what do you want to know?”

By the end of the class Derek knew that Stiles had grown up in a small down in NorCal, his dad was the sheriff and his mom had been the DA until she passed away a few years prior, she was the reason he had gone to law school.He was more of a DC man than a Marvel, but he had love for both, his dream job was to be a judge, his favorite color is red, he loves Mexican food, he wasn’t the biggest fan of New York City but he loved the Mets.Derek thought he might be in love. 

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek said, catching up with the other man as he walked out of the classroom, “Derek Hale, I was just in Finstock’s class.”

“You’re hard to miss,” Stiles said and then turned a little red, “I mean, I saw you.”

"I was wondering if you had time to grab a cup of coffee?” Derek asked, trying his best to not sound nervous.

Stiles glanced down at his watch and said, “Hell yeah, I don’t have to be back at the courthouse until 3 today.”

They walked to the same on campus Starbucks Derek had been in the week before with Laura and three hours later, Stiles rushed out, having lost track of time and needing to be at the court house in thirty minute.Derek smiled as he watched the other man go, his phone screen still unlocked and Stiles newly added contact looking up at him.

———————

If she hadn’t been so busy getting ready for her defense of her dissertation Laura would have hounded Derek more about finding a date for Peter’s wedding but she was.  She had only seen her brother twice in April and by the time her defense was over and she was Dr. Hale in the first week of May she had _almost_ forgotten about setting Derek up with someone.

“So we’re having a few people over for dinner to celebrate that I’m officially done with my PhD and you have to come, it’s your brotherly duty.” Laura said, she was on the phone with Derek.  “And don’t give me crap about finals because I know for a fact that you’re done and that you’re thesis defense is over and that you’re done with your masters besides getting handed your diploma.”

“Laura I’ll come you don’t have to threaten me,” Derek said with a laugh.It caught Laura off guard.

“Okay, great, Friday at 8, I expect you to bring wine with you.” Laura said tersely before hanging up the phone and turning to Lydia, who just got off the phone with Stiles, “Is he coming?”

Lydia nodded and grabbed Laura by the hand, pulling her toward the bedroom without a word.  Laura complied without any hesitation, letting Lydia gently shove her onto the bed and kiss her, tugging her lower lip into her mouth.  Their bodies were flush against each other, Lydia's hand slipped under Laura's shirt and she just let herself go.

——————

“Hey, so I know we had plans on Friday, but I just got guilted into dinner with a high school friend of mine,” Stiles said, he was standing in the doorway of his apartment, Derek on the other side waiting to be let in.

“Perfect since my sister is making me have dinner with her Friday and I felt bad about canceling.” Derek said with a laugh, leaning down and kissing Stiles lightly on the lips before stepping around his boyfriend and walking into the apartment, “It smells great in here, what did you make?”

“It's just some fajitas,” Stiles said with a shrug, he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and kissed the back of his neck as Derek grabbed plates from the cupboards.They had been seeing each other for just over two months, since the beginning of March and it had been the best months of his time in San Francisco and maybe of his life. 

“So after my dinner with Laura, I want you guys to meet, now that everything is done with school and things should be settling down for everyone,” Derek said once they had both loaded their plates with dinner and were sitting at Stiles small kitchen table. 

“Awesome,” Stiles said, grinning, “And I think Scott’s coming down to visit next weekend so you can meet him and his fiancé Kira.”

“Look at us, taking steps in our relationship,” Derek said with a laugh, his eyes bright.He hadn’t said it out loud yet, but he knew that Stiles was the kind of guy, if not the guy, that he wanted to spend his life with.

“And to think I almost had Greenberg come talk to your class instead of me,” Stiles laughed as he spoke, “But Judge Smith said that Finstock hates the guy for some reason.”

“I’m glad it was you,” Derek said, leaning over and nipping at Stiles ear making him groan.“And now I get to tell Laura she can stop trying to set me up with her friends.”

“You’re only with me to get your sister off your back,” Stiles grinned as he spoke, his tone light.They both knew it was so much more than that. They had some weird connection, they just _fit_ even when they were arguing they knew the other cared.They might argue a lot, it was more like bickering actually. 

———————

Friday came quicker than Laura was expecting.She spent more of her days grading the finals for the undergrad classes she taught and had an interview for a full time position at UCSF that she would hopefully hear back from in a few weeks. 

If she were being honest, Laura would have been fine getting a few pizzas and having everyone come over in their sweats, but Lydia would not have that so Laura pulled out one of her black cocktail dresses and made herself look presentable. 

Lydia had already set the table, put out a few bottles of wine and glasses and had the food in warming dishes by the time Laura was ready.Lyds had on a similar black dress, her hair down and wavy, she looked stunning, as always. “Ready?”

“There’s only four people coming over,” Lydia said with a small smile as she pressed her lips to Laura’s, “We just need to make sure Stiles and Derek don’t feel like we’re setting them up.”

“We should have gone with an odd number, then,” Laura said as she poured herself a glass of wine, “Less suspicious.”

Before Lydia could respond there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it, letting Stiles in with a smile because he had followed her instructions and was wearing dress pants and a button down. “Looking good Stilinski.”

“And you look stunning as always Miss Martin,” Stiles said with a little bow and then he turned to Laura, “Congratulations on finishing your PhD, it’s all very exciting.”

“Thank you!” Laura said, offering him a glass of wine which he took and then the door opened again to find Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes, two of Laura’s friends who still had a year left in their programs. “Boyd, Erica, this is Lydia’s friend Stiles.”

They all shook hands and chatted and Lydia got the door again when Derek knocked, Laura sliding over to stand next to Lydia and hug Derek, “Congrats Laura,” he said as he pulled her in tight and squeezed.

“Thanks baby bro, you too,” Laura said with a soft smile, “Come meet everyone.”

“Laura you can’t set me up with anyone,” Derek said, his smile falling as Laura dragged him into the living room.

Laura ignored him and said, “Derek, this is Lydia’s friend from high school-“

“Stiles,” Derek said with a laugh, cutting her off.“We’ve met.”

“Der? Why are you here?” Stiles asked, reaching out to hug the other man, leaving Laura and Lydia with matching looks of confusion on their faces.

“Laura’s my sister and Lydia is your high school friend that you were going to have dinner with tonight,” Derek laughed again, “Laura, meet my boyfriend Stiles Stilinski.”

“Your what?” Laura choked out.

“Boyfriend?’ Stiles said with a grin, “Is this the brother you wanted to set me up with a few months ago?”

“Yes,” Lydia said, looking between them, “How long have you been seeing each other?”

“What, since the first week of March I think,” Derek said kissing Stiles on the temple. Boyd and Erica both looked amused as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. 

“So I guess you have a date for Uncle Peter’s wedding,” Laura said, taking a sip of her wine.

“Yeah, I suppose I do,” Derek grinned at Stiles.

————————

**Epilogue**  
Three years later

“Over three years ago I tried to set my brother up with a great guy that my then girlfriend, now wife, had known in high school, but he wasn’t having any of it, tomorrow, he’s marrying him.” Laura said with a smile on her face.She was speaking at Derek and Stiles rehearsal dinner, her eyes bright.

“Don’t try that Laura, you didn’t introduce us,” Derek called to her from his seat. 

“Whatever Der,” Laura said with a laugh as she continued, “As I was saying, I wanted to set him up with this great guy but he wasn’t having any of it.Fast forward two months, we have a dinner party with the soul purpose of getting them together and when I go to introduce them, they’ve already met, in fact, they’re already dating.”

The group laughed, Stiles had his head on Derek’s shoulder and a smile on his face.  “I think that’s fate, so let’s all raise a glass to the happy couple, I can’t believe my baby brother is finally getting married.  It took you long enough.”

She sat down and laced her fingers through Lydia’s as she did.Her eyes were glued to Derek and Stiles, they were lost in each other, smiling and laughing.She might not have been the one that set them up, but honestly it didn’t matter, at the end of the day all she wanted was for her brother to be happy and god knows he is. 

It was probably because he asked her for help on how to propose, but that’s neither here nor there, really it was all Derek in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
